


Becky

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Sarah Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her little Steve had found in his way -in the same day- his first fight, his first friend and his first love. That was just too much to handle for anyone at any age, so, Mrs. Rogers decided to be as gentle as her son deserved in his situation</p><p>... And then, she found it out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becky

The first day at elementary school was over and, as soon as the little Stevie opened the door of his home, he came running to her mother’s side with a breathtaking shine in his eyes, an immense grin in his face and a purple bruise in his right cheek. Sarah Rogers held her breathe for a moment.  She positively needed to know the reason of every one of those new things that her son was bearing.

 **“Oh, darling! Are you ok, Stevie? What happened?”** She said as soon as her boy reached out and let himself being wrapped by his mother’s arms.

**“Mom, mom! It was awesome!! I finally made a friend!”**

After checking up her boy’s tiny frame, looking for contusions, she realized that Steve had no serious injuries. However, as she did it, she tried to sound calm and happy, in order to found out what had happened to her child.

**“That’s great, honey. Where did you meet each other?”**

**“I was coming back from school. You know. I’m a big boy now and I can walk home as I told you”** For a second, Sarah cursed herself for accepting the begging of her boy, some weeks ago _“Please, mom. I can walk two blocks. I’m already six”_ Her sweet son had asked, but despite they had walked that path a hundred times, she had considered taking the night guard at the hospital, just to watch over Steve coming  back from school, at least, for some weeks, until he’s got accustomed.

Right behind the soft skin of her face, she clenched her jaw with a devastating strength, but she just kept listening **“…and when I walked by the alley, two big bad boys from second grade saw me, and they told me I was a stupid, and a tiny and ugly thing. They wanted my pencils and my shoes”.** Sarah’s blood boiled in her veins for a moment… At least, she knew the place where she could find those brats. She would definitively take them to their parents, but first, she would give them an unforgettable reprimand by her own...Later. In this moment, she just nodded with a serious expression **“I fought back, but they were bad, and bigger than me. Don’t worry, mom; I am brave, and wasn’t very scared.”** Steve’s sweet voice changed, and suddenly, it got full of joy **“Then, someone saw them hitting me, and approached. Can you believe it? My friend saved me from those boys!. We stood against them, and the boys ran away from us!”** _“Maybe not from you, darling”_ Sarah thought, finally nestling a minuscule smile in her lips, as she looked at her baby boy. He was only six years old and he was all skin, bones and expressive blue eyes. No one could look more innocent. Delicate. Vulnerable than her Stevie, and many nights, that mere idea did not let her sleep.

 **“I see, Stevie.”** There was no going back. She had given his stubborn son the right to walk by himself from school to home, and from the day he was born, no one had defended his rights like Steven Grant Rogers. **“Well… Next time, you should avoid the alley, and be very careful. By the way, what’s your friend’s name?”**

 **“It’s Becky”** Steve’s grin grew wider and prouder as he pronounced that name.

 **“Becky?”** Sarah frowned softly… A girl protecting Steve? Well, that was a bit unusual, but surely, she was in a huge debt with that little girl who helped her son. Maybe she was older or just stronger –Almost everyone was stronger than Stevie- However, she needed to know more about Steve’s first friend ever. **“Tell me, sweetheart. How looks your Becky like? Is your friend older than you?”**

 **“Yes mum, _my_ Becky’s almost seven, and is very brave, just like a heal hero!! I really I want to become a hero too.”** Steve looked at an invisible point behind the kitchen table, as he rubbed a finger against his chin, just pondering his life choices in such a serious way that only a six years old child can possess. Sarah believed her son looked adorable, as he continued talking **“Becky’s very smart and also very, very funny! After the fight, we laughed a lot together today; we even walked together till I came to the door, some moments ago. You could laugh a lot if you knew my friend too.** ”

A mother knows, and Sarah’s heart already knew the next words, even before they came out from Steve’s excited mouth. Just too quick and too happy to be said about any ordinary thing, and it was clear. For Steve this little girl was _no ordinary thing_. **“Becky has dark hair, It is very soft! When I saw it, I thought it looks like chocolate.”** Stevie chuckled **,** clearly thinking about candies or something similar **“And mum… Do you know what?! Becky has the prettiest smile in the world too, and also the bluest eyes, they’re just like central park’s frozen lake in winter. They’re the most beautiful eyes ever!”**

Suddenly, Steve’s happy talk paused, as if the words had hit a wall, and he lowered his gaze, confused. Almost ashamed.

**“Mum?”**

**“Yes darling?”**

**“Is it fine if I… like Becky?”** Stevie asked, looking at the tips of his shoelaces

Her little Steve had found in his way -in the same day- his first fight, his first friend and his first love. That was just too much to handle for anyone at any age, so, Mrs. Rogers decided to be as gentle as her son deserved in his situation. As much as a part of herself wasn’t really eager to watch him grow and wooing girls, other part was happy to see her Steve surrounded by people who cared about him. She prayed for that girl Becky to be the very first one in a long list of persons who would give Steve love and happiness.

**“Oh!, sure, Stevie. You can like whoever your heart guides to. Besides, Becky seems like a really nice child. Do you think your friend could ask for permission at home and have a dinner with us someday?”**

**“Becky has no parents, but maybe we could ask for permission at the orphanage”** A shadow of sadness came across Steve’s eyes. Sarah couldn’t avoid feel a deep empathy for that orphan child who was capable to risk herself for an unknown weak boy.

 **“Don’t worry, Stevie. If you want it, you can invite Becky for dinner or to play any time you like”** She replied, as she tidied some golden strands from Steve’s forehead

 **“Really? Thanks mom, thanks!!”** Steve covered with kisses his mom’s cheeks in a heartbeat **“I bet when you meet Becky, you’ll become friends, like us. I know it! And… mom…?”** Steve paused his kisses for a second, this time showing that shine in his eyes, even bigger and happier **“Can I tell you an important thing? But it’s a secret; please, don’t tell anyone”**

 **“I promise”** Sarah kept smiling tenderly even after the little Steve got closer to her, to tell her his top secret. He curled his fingers around his mom’s ear and whispered, clear and lovely **“I’ve already decided it, mum. When I grow up, I will marry Becky.”**

 **“Sure, Steve. You can marry whoever you really love, and anytime, I’ll be very happy to meet any person you love, my sweet. Now, let me tell you a secret too:”** Sarah mimicked the position of Steve, and murmured to her son’s ear **“You’re a wonderful boy; Becky is a really lucky girl for sure”**

 **“No, mum!!”** Steve chuckled, as loudly as innocently **“Becky is…”**

Suddenly, a soft knock interrupted him, and Sarah dissolved the hug to attend the door. Few people visited their old apartment, and certainly, they were not expecting guests today.

When Mrs. Rogers opened the door, a boy wearing an old school uniform stood in front of the house of Steve Rogers for the very first time. She looked at him, a bit confused. His eyes were, indeed, like a winter in Central Park.  No words were needed.

 **“Becky!!”**  His son yelled from the kitchen. She had never heard him so exultantly happy.

 ** _“God”_**   The word wasn’t said, as much as it was sighed. Sarah inhaled deep, but for a second she forgot how to exhale.

 

 **“Hello again, Stevie!”** The boy yelled back, waving desperately his little hand, and then, just like a tiny dandy, he turned to Mrs Rogers, clearing a bit his throat before he started speaking to her.

 **“Good evening, Mrs. Stevie! Your son left his pencil at the... way back home. Stevie told me he likes drawing everyday, so, I went back and brought it.”** The boy took an old munched pencil from his pocket, and gave it to Sarah, who took it mechanically.

Before Mrs. Rogers could even react, Stevie had run till the door and had hugged the boy with an unexpected strength, weird for someone as tiny as her son. As soon as they were close enough, the kid cuddled Stevie back, and that was all that Sarah Rogers needed to see.

Her Steve would never be accepted by society; he would be excluded and marked as an abnormal and sick man who wasn’t worthy of a family or children. He would be called a monster, and every single human right would be denied to him by the rest of the world.

 **“Thank you, Becky. This is my favourite pencil and I like it a lot”** she could hear

 **“You’re welcome, pal, but…”** The boy lowered his voice **“I think it’s better ‘Bucky’ instead ‘Becky’… You know, because of Buchanan. My name is James Buchanan Barnes, not ‘Bechanan’”** he added sighing **“Bah! you can call me how you prefer anyway, Stevie”**

 **“Yes. ‘Bucky’ sounds better.”** Steve pondered. For some reason, the name sounded right the way it was meant to be in his lips **“Thanks, Bucky! You’re my best friend!”** the words sounded flat and distant in Sarah’s ears.

Mrs. Rogers had never felt so much fear for his son; not even right after his birth, when her baby stopped breathing, or the first time he’s got an asthma attack. In a quick movement, she took Steve by his shoulder getting him into the house again, as she grasped the door with her free hand. Bucky just looked at his friend, and then to Mrs. Rogers, not understanding why was taken away from his hug.

And then, Sarah looked at the expression in Steve’s eyes.

Oh, those wonderful blue eyes! They were so similar to hers, but there was much more inside them than she had seen before in anyone else’s. For a second, Stevie’s blue pieces of sky were so full of a feeling that she couldn’t read, and then everything was clear.

She recognized the depth of this thing she was about to snatch from her own son. And she knew what would happen to Steve’s heart if she did this to him. She would always do whatever was better for her son, no matter the consequences.

The choice was made.

 **“Hello Bucky. I’ve heard a lot about you.”** An unusual expression appeared in Sarah’s face **“Sorry. I… I know you helped Steve, and I’ll always be grateful to you, but... My son shouldn’t be in the cold street with you, and…”** God. Those eyes were so blue, and so full of affection for Steve! She decided she would never regret this.

 **“…Would you prefer coming inside? The dinner is almost ready, and it would be great if you come with us and play with Steve whenever you like it...** Sarah discovered Stevie had told her the truth, and the boy her son loved certainly showed her the prettiest smile in the world when she spoke and gently, mussed up his chocolate hair. **“Welcome home, Bucky”**

***


End file.
